Once Upon a Time in Equestria
by abramofoz
Summary: Discord has come to Storybrooke! It's up to the Mane Six along with the people of Storybrooke to stop him! But they better beware, because others are sure to get in their way. They also hope to reclaim the Elements of Harmony with the help of the Sorcerer, whose identity is revealed to be someone we know of.
1. Chapter 1: Get the Facts

Chapter 1: Get the Facts

**A/N: Takes place after Frozen arc of OUAT. It replaces Season 4B. In the Equestrian timeline, it takes place after my previous fanfic, which comes before Rainbow Rocks, which comes after Season 4. (To clear up any confusion, this takes place after Rainbow Rocks).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or OUAT. **

Emma Swan hadn't had a great childhood. Unbeknownst to her at the time, her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, had sent her to Earth in a magic wardrobe to escape the dark curse. Being the Savior didn't come easy, though. She had a family until she was three, but then they had a child of their own, and sent her back. After that, it was foster home after foster home. She ended up getting into a bit of trouble with her boyfriend Neal, and was sent to jail, where she had a baby, Henry. Once she got out of prison, she became a bail bonds person and lived in Boston.

Henry showed up at her doorstep one night, and Emma said she had to take him back to his adoptive mother, Regina, who was really the Evil Queen from Snow White. They arrived in a town in Maine, called Storybrooke.

At first, Emma didn't believe in Operation Cobra. It took Henry's eating a poisoned apple turnover meant for Emma by Regina, to get her to believe. Afterwards, everyone in Storybrooke remembered their true identity as citizens of the Enchanted Forest.

Emma's job as the savior didn't come easy. Villains of all kinds came to stop the heroes in Storybrooke. The Queen of Hearts, Peter Pan, the Wicked Witch of the West, and the Snow Queen to name a few. But they've managed to defeat the villain every time, and it is assumed they will do the same for all time. Or will they?


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened to Sarah?

Chapter 2: What happened to Sarah?

**A/N: There will be some backstory chapters, sort of like how they do it in OUAT. Some of these backstories will be headcanon (such as Discord's, for example) some will be canon (such as Regina's,) and some will be a mix of both. (Can't think of an example at this point. Just bare with me here.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or OUAT**

"Spike, take a letter," said Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship. "On it," said Spike as he rushed to get a quill and some parchment. "Okay," he said. "Dear Princess Celestia, as you know we have faced several villains this year. Tyrek, the Pony of Shadows, and the Dazzlings. I'm happy to report that we are currently not up against anypony dangerous, but if one does happen to come, we will tell you as soon as possible. Your faithful student, Twilight. You got that Spike?" she asked. "Your faithful student, Twilight. Yep!" he said as he finished writing. "I feel bad for Fluttershy. She's still crying that Sarah left," said Twilight. "Me too," said Spike. "Should we get the girls and hang out? You are invited, of course," said Twilight. "Sounds like a great idea! Fluttershy could use some cheering up," said Spike. And so it was settled. The girls decided to meet at Sugarcube Corner.

"Pinkie, this punch is divine! What is it?" asked Rarity. "It's punch, silly!" said Pinkie. "Why, yes. I guess it is," said Rarity. The girls laughed, but Fluttershy soon returned to crying. "Don't cry, Fluttershy," said Rainbow. "It's just… Sarah and I were so close!" said Fluttershy, "We were roommates for a whole year!" Applejack said, "They said they'd come and visit sometime, didn't they?" The others nodded in agreement. "And Rory is still here!" said Rainbow. "We'll see them again, won't we girls?" said Twilight. They nodded. Fluttershy stopped crying.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Business

Chapter 3: Family Business

**A/N: Hardcore OUAT fans may have noticed the title of Chapter 2 (What Happened to Sarah?) is a reference to the OUAT episode title **_**What Happened to Frederick?**_ **If I borrow an OUAT episode title, I have to ponify it. If I borrow an MLP episode title, I have to use it for an OUAT chapter. Understand? If you don't, it doesn't really matter anyways.**

**A/N (Again): This is a backstory chapter. This takes place with them as children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or MLP, unfortunately.**

Princess Celestia wandered through her castle, whom she shared with her siblings: Chrysalis, Sombra, Luna, and Starswirl. The birth order goes as such: Starswirl, Celestia, Chrysalis, Sombra, and then Luna. "Tia!" she heard Luna call. "Coming, Luna!" Celestia replied back. Celestia arrived to see her family sitting at the dinner table. "Sorry I'm late!" said Celestia apologetically. "No need to apologize, Tia," said her mother, who raised and lowered the sun each day.

"Starswirl, how was your day?" asked their father, who raised and lowered the moon at night. "Doing good. I've been working on that book I've been writing about a species I came up with from a foreign land," he said. "And you Tia?" asked their mother. "Well, I didn't do a lot. I helped Sombra finish his stuff for school," she replied. "That's very sweet of you, Tia. Chryssi?" asked her father. "I worked on my ant farm," she said. "That's… interesting," said her mother. "Sombra? asked her father. "Tia told you. Then I went out to the garden and played croquet," he said in reply. "That sounds delightful! Luna, what did you do today?" asked their mother. "Nothing much. Just sat there all day, doing nothing," said Luna. Celestia appeared concerned, but only for a moment. Then she brushed it off, telling herself that Luna's fine. "May I be excused? I finished my dinner," said Tia. "Yes, you may," said their mother. So, Tia got up and went to her room. "May I go too?" asked Luna. "Finish your dinner, first," said their father. Luna just sat their and scowled.


	4. Chapter 4: The Return of Disharmony

Chapter 4: The Return of Disharmony

**A/N: This is not a backstory chapter. It takes place in present day Storybrooke.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT and MLP belong to their respective owners, not me. (Obviously).**

Emma Swan walked to Granny's for her daily hot cocoa with cinnamon, the way her whole family likes it. Everyone else thinks they're weird for it, though. Emma remembers the time when she first met Henry, he bought her hot cocoa with cinnamon. Nowadays, it seems like a little thing, and Henry can barely remember it. But to Emma, it marks the day where she realized she still cared about him.

"Morning, sheriff. The usual, I presume?" asked Granny. "You know it. How's Ruby been doing?" asked Emma. "She's been doing fine. We're actually agreeing on some things," Granny said matter-of-factly. "Glad to hear it," Emma smiled and accepted the hot cocoa Granny had just handed her. She went and sat in a booth, where David was sitting. "Morning, sweetie. How's the sherriffing for today looking?" he asked. "Nothing too exciting," she said, "paperwork." "Paperwork. The only boring thing of being co-sheriff." he said with a smile Emma knows all to well. They heard a thump outside, and ran out of the diner, a worried look on their faces. They run out to see the road has turned to soap, and rabbits running across it with legs a yard long. "What the heck is going on here?" asked Emma. "I'm not sure," said David. They run back in the diner, and tell everyone to come outside. They see a few more chaotic editions to the town. "What in tarnation?" said Granny, crossbow in hand. They hear some laughter, and then everything returns to normal. "David, what was that?" asked Emma. "I'm not sure. But I think I know who to ask," he said walking in the direction of Mr. Gold's shop.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chaos Game

Chapter 5: The Chaos Game

**A/N: Here is a cookie for reading this: (::) Sorry this is such a short chapter! I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or OUAT. So STOP ASKING! *cries***

Princess Celestia sat up in her bed, shaking in fear. Luna burst into the room. "What is it sister?" asked Luna. "It's…. Discord. He's turned on us again!" said Celestia. "He's been changing sides like this ever since he was little. It was only to be expected the reformation would only last a short time," said Luna calmly. "But… he left. To another realm," said Celestia. "Which realm?" asked Luna. "A land called Storybrooke," she said in reply.


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship is Magic

Chapter 6: Friendship is Magic

**A/N: I feel really bad about how short the last chapter was. So this one is going to be longer (hopefully, as I'm typing this authors note before I write the chapter).**

**Disclaimer: Why are you asking again? I TOLD YOU ALREADY! THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Mr. Gold sat in his shop, causally dusting off his collection, when Belle entered the room. "Morning, Rumple," she said to him. "Oh, morning Belle. How did you sleep last night?" he asked. "Fine, thank you for asking," she said in the accent Rumple loved to listen to. He had a brief moment of regret of not giving her the real dagger, but quickly brushed it off. The bell rang, and they saw David and Emma walk through the door. "It looks like the Charmings are out for a stroll. What brings you to my shop on this fine morning?" Rumple asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Have either of you looked outside today?" David asked. "Why, no. What is it?" asked Belle. "It's pretty bad. You might want to have a look," Emma told them. They walked over to the window and looked outside, and saw soap roads, and they sky was showing half-day, half-night. "Do you have any idea who might've done this Gold?" Emma asked. "It might've been a creature known as a draconequus, who goes by the name of Discord," Rumple explained. "Discord? Draconequus? What? That sounds like something from Greek mythology," said Emma. "Actually, it's from a story from Henry's book, about a land called Equestria," said Belle. "Equestria? That sounds like something from a kids show," said Emma, "Then again I live in a town filled with real life Disney characters." "What?" asked Charming. "Oh, nothing," she said with a grin.

"So who is this Discord?" asked Belle. "Well, he is the mischievous spirit of chaos, and gave the rulers of Equestria quite a bit of trouble when he seized control of the land. But the great leaders Celestia and Luna, using artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony, rose up against Discord and defeated him," Rumple explained. "Elements of Harmony?" asked Emma. "According to one of my sources, the Elements of Harmony are six "elements" which combine to do great things and restore peace," explained Rumple, "They are honesty, loyalty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and my personal favorite, magic." "So, five positive traits plus magic equals peace?" asked Emma. "In their world, I believe so," explained Gold. "So what do these elements of Harmony have to do with this Discord?" asked David. "According to legend, these objects are the only things capable of destroying this creature," Gold told them. "So why don't we take these Elements of Harmony and destroy this Discord once and for all?" asked Emma. "There are a few flaws with that plan. First, I don't have the Elements of Harmony. Two, only certain individuals can wield these artifacts. Three, it is my belief that Discord cannot be destroyed, only banished or rendered incapable of doing these chaotic deeds," Rumple told them. "So, that's a no?" asked Belle. "Well then what can we do?" asked Emma. "I believe one thing we can do for know is to use the Sorcerer's hat. I believe the sorcerer is a man, or rather a unicorn, named Starswirl the Bearded," told Rumple.


	7. Chapter 7: An Out Of Character Letter

Chapter 7: An Out of Character Letter of Distress

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this. I really like writing this one. Once Upon a Time and My Little Pony are two of my favorite shows.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT and MLP don't belong to me. **

Twilight and Spike were walking through Ponyville. Spike started to sneeze, and out came a letter from Princess Celestia. "Ooooh!" said Twilight. "What does it say?" asked Spike. "I don't know. I haven't read it yet," she laughed, "_Dear Twilight, In reponse to your last letter, I'd agree with you, except this isn't the fact. Unforutnately, Discord has escaped this realm and is know wrecking havoc on the people there. Sorry! It's a bummer the Elements of Harmony had to be returned to the tree once again. Well, good luck! Signed, Princess Celestia. _Well that was out of character." "It was. But Discord's back!" said Spike. "Let's round up the girls," said Twilight.

Twenty minutes later, the girls arrived at Twilight's castle. "I can't believe he would do such a thing. I mean, it's so unlike him!" Fluttershy defended. "And that letter from the Princess was so out of character! It was like she hired an untalented ghostwriter," said Rarity. "I know right!" said Rainbow. "Anyway, I think we need a plan. But we'll need a bit of outside help from someone," said Twilight. "From who?" asked the girls. "Sunsent Shimmer," said Twilight. The girls gasped.


	8. Chapter 8: Magic is Coming

Chapter 8: Magic is Coming

**A/N: Yes, I'm bringing in Sunset Shimmer. CUZ I CAN! I know where I'm going with this. I don't care if you don't like it. It's not a headcanon. IT'S A FANFICTION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or OUAT. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a box.**

Sunset Shimmer was walking through the halls of Canterlot High. Her book buzzed. She looked puzzled. "What is it?" asked the Applejack of this realm. "I think Twilight sent me a note," said Sunset. "Well then, shouldn't you read it?" asked Rarity. "That's a good idea. _Dear Sunset Shimmer, We need your help. Discord has turned on us. He's fled to another realm. Based on what happened at the Battle of the Bands, I believe it's possible you might represent an Element of Harmony, of what I'm not sure, or even if my theory is my correct. But nonetheless, I need you. The portal will be open for the next twenty-four hours. You have until then to make up your mind. Your friend, Twilight_," she read. "Well, are you gonna go?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I don't know. It'll be weird going back to Equestria," said Sunset. "Twilight needs you!" said Pinkie. "Just be careful," said Fluttershy. "I will. I promise I'll be back. I'm gonna go tell Principal Celestia that I'll be absent for a while," said Sunset, "Then I'll come back to say goodbye."

Sunset walked to the principal's office. She walked in. "Yes?" asked Principal Celestia. "Princess Twilight says she needs me. So I'm going back to Equestria for a little while to help defeat a creature of dark magic," Sunset explained. "What sort of creature?" asked Principal Celestia. "A creature going by the name of Discord," told Sunset. "How peculiar. I had a childhood friend named Discord. We were rather close, but we grew apart," said Principal Celestia. "That means that Princess Celestia knew Discord as a child… but what caused the rift in Equestria?" Sunset wondered aloud. "What?" asked the principal. "Nothing," said Sunset. "Allright. Good luck, and be safe," said the principal. Sunset nodded and walked out.

Sunset walked back to the gateway, where her friends were waiting. They hugged. "Be safe?" asked Rarity. "I will," said Sunset. There were cries of "Bye Sunset," "I'll miss you," etc., and then Sunset walked to the portal and stepped through it. "I'll still never get used to this part," she muttered as she swirled through the portal.


	9. Chapter 9: The Crocodile

Chapter 9: The Crocodile with Assorted Body Parts

**A/N: Flashback chapter! Takes place in the Enchanted Forest, around the time of Rumple and Hook's second encounter (when Rumple is the dark one)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or OUAT. I wish I did, though. Then this fic could happen for realzies!**

Rumplestiltskin wanders through the Enchanted Forest. "Rumplestiltskin!" he hears. He immediately goes to the source. He sees a creature made up of different animal parts: a bat wing, a goat hoof, etc. "Who the heck are you?" Rumple asks. "Why, you haven't heard of me? Rumple?" teases Discord. "Can't say I have," says the Dark One. "Why it is I! Discord! Former ruler of Equestria," said Discord. He snapped and confetti explodes all around him. "Equestria? What is this land?" asked Rumple. "A land of 'friendship and magic,' inhabited by ponies. I was turned to stone. But my essence can travel to other realms," explained Discord. "So what are you doing here?" asked Rumple.

"I've come because you have what I desire," said Discord. "Which is?" smirked Rumple. "Power," said the creature. "Power? I can help you, but as you know-" Discord cuts him off. "All magic comes with a price, I know. But it's a price others will have to pay," says Discord darkly. "Allright. What is it?" asked Rumple. "I would like to eventually escape my stone prison. I have a plan to trick the ponies I've been reformed, and eventually re-conquer Equestria," said Discord. "All right," says Rumple. The Dark One conjures a small vial containing a dark liquid. "Drink this, and you will be able to escape you're stone prison when the time is right," says Rumple. Discord drinks it. "Ta ta! I'm sure we'll meet again, Rumple," says Discord before teleporting away.


End file.
